Why Neko?
by Rukimii
Summary: It was early morning as usual and Eren went to eat his meal with everybody else. But Hanji decides to do a little 'experiment' and added something to Eren's portion of food. Things turned out to be interesting more than it was expected. Rated M for later chapters!


**At first I thought of making a fluffy RiRen but then... What the heck why not do both?. Though it did took sometime to think about my idea since well, I'm not much of a creative person. ^^; **

**Here's how it went: I was just laying my head on the table and sulking like an idiot cuz I couldn't come up with any ideas until I spinned my wheely wheel spinny chair around and came face to face with my cat. I was like in my head: Oh hi kitty... WAIT A SEC! That's it!**

**So ya, there you go. xD ****Hope it's not OOC ; ~ ; Please don't bite me if it is Q A O**

**Warning: I don't own anything, except the story maybe. = ^ = All goes to their rightful owners!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was early morning as usual and the soldiers had to get up for breakfast and pull their usual routine of training. Unfortunately, a certain brunette soldier woke up late. That's right, it's our very favorite titan-shifter.

Eren immediately got up from his bed once he realized what time it was and quickly changed into his uniform in a new record and put on his 3D maneuver straps, stretching and modifying them before heading out to the cafetiria place with his hair still messy.

"Uwaah, I'm gonna be late!" He said, trying to straighten his hair with his hand as he continued running in the hallway. The Corporal probably wouldn't like this either.

Once Eren had stopped at the front of the lunch room, he stopped in his track to catch his breath for a moment. He could see Mikasa and Armin have saved a spot for him at a distance away as they both spotted Eren, waving at him.

Eren gave them a small smile before jogging towards to the line to get his breakfast, his breaths more even now. Though for a moment, just a moment, he could feel someone was staring at him. Deciding to not check, he continued staying focus by staring straight ahead.

But in less than thirty seconds his palms start to sweat slightly as he could feel the stare burning holes behind his back. Thinking that he couldn't take it anymore, he slightly turned his head to peek only to meet storm-gray eyes staring at him back. Now that was unexpected. **(Pfft for us I bet it wasn't! xD)**

Their eyes locked together just for a moment before Eren looked away. Clenching his hands on the edge of the tray, green emerald eyes looked down and his cheeks flushed subtly in a pale pink color in embarrassment. _Why was the Corporal staring? At me out of all people! _He thought in his head, unaware that the Corporal was still staring.

In less than two minutes, Eren took his own tray that only consists of a bowl of soup, a cup of water and a loaf of plain bread. Simple of course, since they need to at least save as much food as they can for the future.

As he walked back, he noticed that the Corporal was also sitting at the table with the others. In his mind he flinched, but stayed somewhat calm on the outside as his fingers fidgeted in an awkward way. The brunette then took a seat next to Hanji and Mikasa which was next to Armin, apparently across from the Corporal.

Eren sat and took a bite on the bread, not making any eye contact at the still-staring Rivaille. Others in the background were chatting and talking idly about random things. But for Mikasa she kept a close eye on the two, sensing the atmosphere between them.

Each second passed by and Eren could just look aside and eat his meal in silence, fidgeting a bit as all of his muscles were tensed in nervousness.

_Ugh, this will not go anywhere at this rate! _He groaned in his that he had enough, Eren locked his emerald-green eyes with Rivaille's steel-gray ones. "U-m.."

In one second, Rivaille just gave a 'hm' before heading back at looking on the newspaper he had gotten with a cup of coffee in his other hand, nonchalantly sipping it as if nothing had happened. The brunette blinked, before averting his eyes to the wall on his eyes as he tried to act as casual as possible.

Hanji who noticed the tension and stare from the two, snickered as quiet as possible from the back of her hand. A mischievous glint sparkled for a moment behind the lenses of her glass as she decided to use this chance to test on something.

Quietly, the titan freak-lover took out a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid as it swirled inside. Smiling slyly, she swiftly poured the liquid of a small amount in the brunette's soup before quickly putting it back in her pocket. As for Eren, he didn't suspect anything as he just finished the last piece of his loaf of bread.

Rivaille was also wasn't aware of it, but he gave a small glance up at Hanji. He raised a brow, noticing that the brown-eyed female was acting normal, _too_ normal. Too quiet. Usually she'd be spouting out news about her titan experiments and such, but today seemed to be different.

"Eren, are you ok?" Mikasa suddenly asked to Eren, noting that he's acting weird today. The other jolted up slightly in surprise in his seat. "H-huh? Oh ya, I'm totally fine, nothing wrong!" Eren gave a reassuring smile, but Mikasa still had her suspicions. "If you say so.. Tell me if anything's wrong ok?" She said as she took her tray to put it away.

Eren nodded, letting out a relief of sigh when Mikasa left for a moment. He didn't want to tell Mikasa about how Rivaille was staring at him; it would create a bit of a troublesome problem. Surely Rivaille wouldn't want that either.

Using the spoon, he swirled his soup before sipping the lukewarm liquid. It seemed that he hadn't noticed about the liquid Hanji poured in, since he hadn't reacted differently. Hanji gave a peek from her paper, her hidden smile hidden behind it. Boy she's excited about what's going to happen.

Few minutes have passed and both Hanji, Rivaille, and Eren had finished their meal. Eren set his tray away before jogging outside next to Rivaille and Hanji. Okay, so _now_ the titan lover was being obnoxious.

She kept saying things about her new discoveries from the experiment, and even told a moment where she almost got her head bitten off from one of the confined titans. Rivaille merely rolled his eyes and kept quiet, walking towards where they will receive their horses for training and Eren smiled nervously, trailing behind the slightly annoyed Corporal.

"And then suddenly, Clara suddenly snapped at me! But she soon calmed down when I gave a pat on the nose for some reason. Oh I must find out! Also, there's..." _Huh? I feel dizzy... _Eren thought in his head_. _He was lagging behind the two as he hold on to his head for support, his sight getting blurrier by the second.

The Corporal paused, feeling Eren's tall presence not behind him and turned around. "Oi brat, what's taking you so lo-" He was cut off once he saw Eren collapsing to the ground. "Eren!" Was the last thing he heard before slipping in the darkness.

* * *

"Mm..." Eren groaned softly. He felt the warm and soft surface of something, rather than the hard rocky ground as he snuggled to it. The brunette laid there on the bed with his eyes closed and smiling a bit in contentment. A moment later, he opened his eyes to scan throughout his surroundings.

It eventually came to him that he was in his own room, in his bed, still wearing his uniform. Confusion hit to him when he just realized why he was in here, and supposed to be outside doing training or cleaning with the clean-freak. Nor did he know who carried him to here. Whoever it is, he'll have to thank them.

Few minutes had passed until Eren remembered what happened and he shot out of bed with the blanket falling from his chest. He blinked softly. "Eh...? Wonder how I fainted..." He mumbled wearily as he rubbed his eye, feeling a bit drowsy at the moment.

_Whatever, right now I need to get up and get ready for today. Shit, I'm gonna be late!_ Eren groggily scrambled out of his bed, not minding while he left the blanket unorganized while walking towards to the bathroom to wash his face with his feet dragging on the floor.

Without looking up at the mirror, Eren lazily took a towel near by his side and soaked it with cold water before rubbing it on his face. After a few scrubs, he neatly folded the towel and set it aside as he looked up. He noted himself that he looked like a cat. Hm, ok. ... Wait...

What. He blinked several times before rubbing his eyes. _No no no this must be a dream, it has to be! _But unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side as the brunette looked at himself on the mirror with a widened eyes and a pure disbelieved expression was clearly written over his features.

Cute brown cat ears twitched out of habit as a brown slim tail swished back and forth behind him. Eren felt like he could faint again now as questions swarmed in his head, making him feel dizzy once again. _How the fuck did this happen? Is this even reality? Did I eat something weird today? Dear god how do you cure this. _He thought, panicking a bit. Scratch that, he's panicking a hell lot.

Before he could even think any further, a knock on the door was heard throughout the silent room as he tensed and froze in his spot. "Brat, you there? I came to check on you." Rivaille called out.

"Shit..!" He cursed silently under his breath. Eren sprinted towards to his bed quietly like a ninja before hiding himself with the blanket, hoping to the lords that Rivaille wouldn't take a peek.

The door silently creaked open with Rivaille stepping a foot inside the room. Steel-gray eyes scanned around the room before looking at the figure that is under the blanket. He blinked softly before walking silently towards to the bed, in case Eren was still asleep.

_No no no!_ He repeatedly kept saying that in his head while praying. It felt like hours to Eren once Rivaille has reached towards the edge of the bed. He could feel the Corporal's presence staring at him intently, he could feel himself sweat a bit from the heat and nervousness, he felt like dying right at that moment.

Without warning, the Corporal ripped the blanket away from him, exposing Eren entirely. Rivaille froze half-way once he noticed the cat features, while Eren shut his eyes tightly, feeling insecure.

His face flushed in embarrassment as his cat ears lowered down. Eren coulld just feel Rivaille staring down at him. Probably surprise, even if his expression-less face was on. They both stayed liked that, the room engulfed with uncomfortable silence before it ripped off by a shout. _Oh fu-_

"Rivaille!~ How's Ere-" Hanji suddenly popped out of nowhere, freezing as she also Eren with the cat features. Eren felt like crying now. _Kill me now. _

* * *

**Ok I kinda feel bad for making Eren so embarrassed now ;= 7 = Please dun kill me! ; ~ ; And I'm so sorry if the story went so downhill and sounded OOC. Please do inform me if it does so I could make it better. **

**Also I'm not sure, depending on the majority of this vote. Would you want this a lemon fanfic, or a fluff fanfic? Or I could try and just do both just for you guys and the heck of it. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
